New in town
by Angel McGrath
Summary: Supergirl moves from Metropolis to Smallville. Chapter 4 is up! R
1. New Faces

The alarm clock had been going off for about ten minutes but the short blond haired girl was still sleeping, hovering about a foot above her bed, blankets wrapped around her. Boxes littered the girls room and between them, packing peanuts and bubble wrap. Cd's littered shelves, posters hung crookedly on the walls and clothes fit just about everywhere else. Linda Danvers, happily sound asleep, dreaming of whatever 17 year old skateboarding girls dreamed of, didn't care. Her mother did though. Her mother was also very concerned that Linda was going to be late for her first day at her new school.  
  
"Linda!" she shouted, shoving her adopted daughters door open and knocking over a lamp. The sound scared Linda and she woke up, falling back onto her bed and falling right off of it. "You have ten minutes until the bus gets here! Didn't you hear your alarm?" Her mother said sounding panicked.  
  
"Aw, mom…." Linda groaned, climbing back onto her bed. "You know you don't have to worry about me being late. I always get there on time." She closed her eyes but her mother shook her awake. When her daughter was up she started straightening up the room. A faint breeze brushed her back and moved papers but she didn't mind it.  
  
"Linda…up now. We talked about this."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah I know. No showing off. I don't understand why now. This isn't Metropolis. This is Smallville. Who'd notice?"  
  
Mrs. Danvers turned to look at her daughter who was now dressed, her hair hanging wet infront of her face. She was wearing a grey longsleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it and a pair of hip riding wideleg jeans over a pair of scuffed up black Vans.  
  
Mrs. Danvers sighed.  
  
"Well, you can do it at home and around the house to help me out but outside the property or where anyone can see you is forbidden." Mrs. Danvers looked out the window and saw the bus pull away. She gasped and turned to her daughter who was grinning.  
  
"Wow…car is in the shop too. Darn. I have two options. I can either play hookey and miss my first day of school. Or…" She grinned again and her mother sighed.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Fine! Just don't let anyone see you!" Linda bounced on her heals enthusiastically, her lazily done pigtails bouncing on her shoulders as she hugged her mom.  
  
"Thanks mom!" She grabbed her backpack, decorated with buttons and pins of favorite bands like Weezer and Limp Bizkit and was literally a blur as she ran out the door, the wind from her departure kicking up leaves and papers.  
  
"Hey! You forgot your money!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Linda appeared back in the kitchen. She grabbed her five off of the counter, kissed her mom again and continued back out of the door, racing through the high grass field towards her new school. 


	2. Chance Encounter

Clark Kent had missed the buss. Again. He didn't care though. He was used to it. He really didn't mind running either. Clark was always careful. He made absolutely sure no one saw him. In fact…he was getting a little arrogant about it, which is what caused him problems today.  
  
Running through the fields, Clark enjoyed the chance to be himself. He hated having to be so careful all the time about every little move he made or everything he said. Running to school was a temporary freedom. A chance to think about things like Lana, or the spaceship his parents had hidden on their property or school. It was a chance . . . to hear Limp Bizkit being played when there was absolutely no one else around. Clark stopped immediately and looked around. He didn't see anyone or anything close by enough to be playing music that loudly so where was it coming from. Another strange thing was it was getting louder and coming from his left. Before he got a chance to turn, something slammed into him hard enough to send him flying into a barbed wire fence 60 feet away from where he stopped, tangled in the wire. He looked up and saw a stranger standing nearby…a highly confused look on her face.  
  
"I…well…I just…are you ok?" She asked, a destroyed CD player in her hands. She walked over to him, pushing blond hair out of her face.  
  
"What?" Clark asked, also confused. She was perfectly fine. The only damage done was to her CD player but other than that she was perfectly unharmed.  
  
"I asked you if you were ok," she repeated. "Are you?" an eyebrow raised slightly at this question. Clark, after a moment, nodded.  
  
"Are you?" he asked as he tried to untangle barbed wire from his clothes.  
  
"Perfect." She said. She then noticed the barbed wire and became confused again. The stuff was bent out of shape and this guy was perfectly unharmed. "Geez. You sure you're ok? That stuff didn't turn you into a strainer or something?"  
  
"Wh- . . .oh, uh…no…guess I'm just lucky is all." Clark said quickly. Linda sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That's not luck that's just weird."  
  
"You think that's weird? You should meet my friend Chloe Sullivan. She devoted her entire life to weird stuff." Clark finally stood and looked the girl over briefly. She was so small! How could someone that small knock him that far….unless.. . .  
  
"Gonna be late for school. Better get a move on." She said, walking towards the school.  
  
Great! He saw me! Now, because of him, I'm gonna be late for school! She thought bitterly. She frowned and looked at her disc player, bits and pieces of her CD falling out.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking at the strange darkhaired guy.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said, walking beside her, also wishing he could run.  
  
"How did you manage to not get scratched by the fence? You hit it pretty hard, you know."  
  
"How did you manage to run into me so fast? I didn't even see you coming." Clark asked. Linda stopped walking and sighed.  
  
"I asked you a question first, man." Linda said. Clark remained quiet, lost in thought. "You have a big secret too huh?" Clark almost tripped when the strange girl asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "Like I said I was just lucky."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"That wasn't exactly fair coming from a stranger."  
  
"Neither is being lied to. Now tell me the truth! You tell me your big secret I'll tell you mine," she said almost playfully. Clark raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. She was grinning.  
  
"I don't---"  
  
"Know what? I'll show you mine first." She said as she removed her backpack. Holding it out at arms length she smiled at Clark. She let the bag go and it fell normally at first. Then, to Clark's surprise, it stopped.  
  
"How….how are you….how are you doing that?" he asked, thoroughly surprised. The girl just smiled.  
  
"Now since you know about that….don't tell anyone. Now if you don't mind..I'm going to be late for school." She took off running again, now not caring if anyone else saw her because late for school on the first day is always a bad idea. 


	3. Second Shadow

The loud speaker crackled to life in the middle of homeroom. Clark jumped a mile. For one thing, it seemed really loud to him. For another, he was still thinking about the new girl and what he saw her do. Was there someone else like him out there? Last time there was someone like him, it turned into a nightmare. Was this girl going to be the same?  
  
"Lana Lang and Linda Lee Danvers to the main office, please. Lana Lang and Linda Lee Danvers to the main office. Thank you." The voice on the loud speaker droned. Clark saw movement out of the corner of his eye and the new girl was standing up, looking extremely confused. She looked at Clark, shrugged and headed out the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Clark watched her as she walked out. He even used his abilities to see into her backpack. There wasn't anything in there except some notebooks, her damaged CD player and keys. She didn't have anything dangerous on her either. Maybe she wasn't a threat. There was only one way to find out. He had to follow her. He got up, got a hall pass from the teacher and stepped outside the classroom, walking down the hall towards the office.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Linda stood in the main office, waiting patiently for whoever Lana Lang was. She sighed slightly and toyed with the end of one of her braids, completely bored. The door opened and a girl slightly smaller than she was walked in. Her hair was past shoulder length, brown in color and very neatly combed.  
  
"Lana, thank you for volunteering to show Miss Danvers around the school," the office secretary said, smiling at Lana.  
  
"No problem. She has most of the same classes I do so it should be easy." Lana said, smiling. Linda smiled slightly and adjusted her backpack. Lana walked over and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Lana. I'm going to give you the grand tour of our school."  
  
"Linda. Nice to meet you." She was about to comment on Lana's necklace when something outside the office caught her attention. Clark had just walked by…for the third time. He was watching her and it was really annoying. She must have showed off infront of the wrong person and now, she had herself a stalker. 


End file.
